Skip Ahead
by WinchesterPhantom
Summary: Five truths about the children of the Major Case Squad. COMPLETE
1. Madeline Frances Ann Goren

**Skip Ahead**

**Disclaimer:** I only own what you do not recognise.

**Summary: **Five truths about the children of the Major Case Squad.

**Author's Note:** A bit of character development for some OC's (and maybe CC's -yes Ross-munchkins I'm talking about you) that happen to be the children of the MCS - pure fun and set anytime in the future. This also hasn't been beta'd and I hope you enjoy this. First up is...

**Madeline Frances Ann Goren**

**1.** She sometimes wishes she wasn't related to her parents when she's at work. When her fellow co-workers hear she's a _'Goren'_ they expect her to be a genius, to make unhuman leaps of logic, to sniff corpses and to be trouble. When they hear she's _Alex Eames'_ girl they expect her to be sarcastic, tough, quiet and the straight one. They don't see her as just Maddy (at first anyway).

**2.** Her parents have always called her Maddy, but as she's grown up that's been shortened to Mad which in some ways sums up her entire being in interrogation, break-ups, basketball games and when her captain takes the last doughnut. According to the shrink in Psych Services she has all the impulse and anger and needs to find a creative (and calminh) outlet for it.

Her brother, Johnny, in response introduced her to photography. She's been snapping shots around New York ever since.

**3.** Her favourite book and film character in _Madeline_. When she was four she convinced her dad to teach her French. When she was eight she ran away with the circus and ended up helping with the arrest of a con artist and gave her parents a heart attack in the process. When she was twelve she was inspired by one of her parent's old work friends - Rodgers - who had just dyed her hair, so she went to the store and dyed her dark brown hair to bright red.

She was grounded for a month.

**4.** When she was sixteen her Mom took her out for her first drive. Alex Goren had been so proud that Maddy had gotten her licence so quickly. After that drive though Alex banned her from ever entering a vehicle again, as well as burning her licence much to her displeasure. When Maddy asked why, her Mom said something about inheriting something from her Dad.

**5.** It was never her intention to fall in love with Jamie Logan. But something about him calmed her down, made her want to settle though she had never liked to admit it. But the moment he had proposed to her after making an arrest on the court house steps she knew he was the one.

And so did the rest of the world thanks to CNN.


	2. Jonathan Odafin Goren

**Skip Ahead**

**Author's Note:** Wow, I have to say a big thank you to all those who have read, reviewed, fave'd, and alerted this. Thank you! On another note here is the next one and slightly darker then the one before in my opinion. Also this hasn't been beta'd and as always I hope you enjoy! Second is...

**Jonathan Odafin Goren**

**1.** He's always been afraid of needles. They freak him out - it's that simple. He can remember vividly getting some injections back in high school and bolting when he saw one of the blonde nurses needling his friend whilst discussing Moby Dick...did he mention he hates Moby Dick?

**2.** He sometimes has these 'urges' (could you call them that?) and they confuse him. At first he thought it might be sign of schizophrenia so he started looking into his family history, especially on his Dad's side. It took him a full year of looking on the internet, sneaking into evidence lock-ups and talking to various cops to discover the full story. It kind of freaks him out since he knows he could have gone either way, seriously. He _might_ have been like his grandfather...but he won't ever because that would be like a bullet to his parents and sister's heart and he's never gonna hurt them.

**3.** He's never been really good at sport, so when he got a scholarship to Xavier High School he threw himself into the Art, Drama and Music Departments. In fact in his senior year he became the Drama Prefect as well as winning a local film festival with his film _'Strawberry Droplets'_ which was inspired by a prank he and Dan Wheeler-Ride had pulled on some judges whilst being looked after by Judge Carver when they were fourteen.

Only problem was that everyone found out it was him so Johnny found himself on the run from a couple of angry judges, despite the fact it was Dan's idea.

**4.** It was a snap decision to go to LA, completely out of the blue. He had just graduated from Yale with a Arts degree and a major in Psychology when he packed his bags and took a train. At first it had been tough but after two years of doing odd jobs around film sets he made it big and now he's laughing all the way to the bank to all the people who thought he was an idiot for not getting a 'real' job.

**5.** He doesn't do 'relationships'. He dates but he hasn't found anyone that makes his heart race and all that other crap that people seem to experience when in love (or so his Mom tells him). But he's not worried since his career is more important and he kind of has a one tracked mind. And besides he doesn't mind spending late nights at the studio with his chief editor, Lily, who always makes him laugh and feeds him odd Asian cuisine.

**Author's Note:** Please note that Xavier High School is a real establishment in New York that I have never been too so I mean no offense if I get anything wrong with it.


	3. James Logan

**Skip Ahead**

**Author's Note:** Once again - thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, and fave'd. I really didn't expect this kind of response so thank you. I hope you enjoy this one because it's time for...

**James Logan**

**1.** Jamie can remember the exact moment he realised he really liked - no fell in love - with Maddy Goren. He had come back from Stanford for a weekend to help his Dad organise Max and Sasha's Before Party for Prom. Naturally Maddy, who was Sasha's best friend, had come over to help Sasha and whilst they were lifting boxes filled with streamers and balloons up the stairs she had dropped one on her foot and started cursing in French.

They do call French a romantic language after all.

**2.** He did technically become a cop but his heart wasn't really in it. Instead he saved up and took a two month trip around Asia and only then as he saw a small boy begging on the streets in Thailand he knew where real justice needed to be served. So he came back to New York and decided to try end poverty in his country - and then later, the world.

He's still trying.

**3.** He can speak over four languages - Polish, French (Maddy is still teaching him), Spanish, Italian and a tiny bit of Thai. He owes it all to his Mama since she gave him a head start when he was little. His younger siblings soon gave up on languages after their Mama passed away but when he speaks a foreign tongue, especially Polish his mother's tongue, he feels that step closer to her and that's why he practices every day.

**4.** He was seventeen when he lost his virginity. It was New Years Eve and Eli Stabler had invited him to come to a party in the Bronx with a couple of friends from baseball. A couple of beers and not a lot of common sense and he found himself starkers in some college girl's room the next morning. But it wasn't until he was twenty-five that he learnt the key distinction between _sex_ and _making love_.

**5.** Jamie has had too many pets over the years to count - fish (they died), birds (they flew away), hermit crabs (what do they even do?), and a mouse called Henry that met a very unfortunate fate when Henry escaped and his neighbour saw him. He was about to give up on pets when a border collie puppy raced out barking from some bushes in Central Park to him on day. He couldn't save the owner but he did catch the bastard responsible.

He later called the dog Deakins and he's been his best friend ever since.


	4. Deakins the Dog

**Skip Ahead**

**Author's Note:** Please note that I have edited number 5 slightly of James Logan so that it hopefully reads clearer. Oh and once again a big THANK YOU! You guys are amazing, seriously. This one has also not been beta'd. Now this next one is well...not exactly a 'child' XD...never written from a dog's P.o.V before and I only did since you seemed to like him...there is a small translation thing at the bottom btw. Anyway guest starring is...

**Deakins the Dog**

**1.** He isn't an idiot. He knows perfectly well what T-R-E-A-T, W-A-L-K, and D-I-N-N-E-R mean are no matter how his Jamie tries to disguise it. There isn't any point in trying because he knows...and why? Going to that good smelling cupboard or grabbing that long, annoying, green thing that prevents him from running off and gets caught between his legs makes it kinda obvious.

**2.** He likes to lie in the sun. It's really nice and warm, but its annoying when the sun goes away and he has to follow it around the house, dragging his blanket with him.

**3.** His favourite time of the day is when his Jamie comes home. When his Jamie comes home it means a nice long walk and a good chance to check out the ladies...woof woof...as well as sniff out the wannabee tough dogs who try to mark their territory despite the fact it's his home turf. It also means dinner time, a good scratch and a chance to lie on the couch with his Jamie.

**4.** He really likes the old guy, who seems to be his Jamie's pack leader, when he comes over. He gets fed scraps from the table for starters. In fact he likes all the members of his Jamie's pack - they all give good belly rubs. He also doesn't mind the crazy tall girl who is his Jamie's mate - except when she takes all of his Jamie's attention away from him.

**5.** Frisbee is the greatest game ever - no questions asked, though ball isn't too bad...

And chasing those annoying flying fluff-balls is always fun.

* * *

**Author's Note and Translations:** _long, annoying, green thing_ means_ leash_

_Pack _means _family_

_Flying Fluff-balls _means_ Pigeons_


	5. Sasha Alexandra Logan

**Skip Ahead**

**Author's Note:** Once again - thank you! You guys are amazing! Now I'm back to writing humans, so fifth up is...

**Sasha Alexandra Logan**

**1.** Sasha has had a lot of dreams over the years. Like becoming a super model or a cop or a vet or a fashion designer or an artist and moving to Paris to name a few. When she did figure out what she wanted to do, admittedly telling her Dad on April 1st that she wanted to join the DA's Office was fairly dumb but he really should have known she wasn't joking. And despite his original shock she knows he is proud of her - as long as she plays nice with the detectives.

**2.** When she was in younger she liked to watch Boston Legal since Alan Shore always made the best closing speeches, even though it's kind of an old show . Those speeches are what got her to try debating and oral at school and make her voice heard. And when she found percussion she found another way to make some 'noise'...

As well as give her Dad a headache.

**3.** She's always been a bit of a pyromaniac. She likes the way the flame seems to dance as it snakes into the air in orange, yellows, and at its core blue. Fire is the essence of life, passion and light in her opinion and she loves it. Fire is also what introduced her to Sam Doherty of the FDNY when she was working a case.

Now Sam really sets her on fire.

**4.** Her favourite vacation was when they went camping. It did rain, it was cold, it was muddy, some small critter did sneak into Max's pack and steal some food, Jamie successfully got them lost when they tried to bush bash, she did forget to bring spare batteries and her Dad did get a rash from some poison ivy at the end but despite all that it was still the greatest thing ever since she was with her family.

**5.** Roller Coasters are her drug, her addiction. She loves them - the rush, the speed, the adrenaline, the fear, the defying gravity for a split second, the feeling of 'living' and being 'real'. She likes any carnival ride really except the Haunted House because that is just gay...seriously, card board ghosts? What were the carni's on when they thought that would scare someone? Real fear is losing someone important, real fear is heart stopping. Sasha has experienced real fear and still does. Her twin is a cop so he could die, her big brother could also get shot, she's lost one parent and she could still lose her dad, and Sam could get burnt or crushed.

And that's why she loves Roller Coasters because she's a fear and adrenaline junkie.


	6. Maxwell Kasper Logan

**Skip Ahead**

**Author's Note:** I've said it once but I'll say it again - you guy are great! Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, fav'ing, and alerting. Never in my wildest dreams did I think so many people would like this - so thank you. My ego is nice and healthy now XD. But really, thank you. Now I present to you...

**Maxwell Kasper Logan**

**1.** Max rarely gets angry, he rarely loses his cool. Some people say he runs cold and when he does snap he turns icy - like dry ice. He doesn't have many triggers, he doesn't need many. He can't stand it when people rip on or threaten his family, or when parents abuse their kids and everyone around them just ignores it or when people with money think they can just buy their way out of trouble and act like arrogant dicks. Some things just get to him; there are some things that he can't push aside.

He's like a ticking time bomb really.

**2.** He really likes mini éclairs...they are amazing and he could spend hours on end eating those things. In fact it was because of them he started to learn to cook, like really learn. He can make quiche, soufflé, souvlaki, and lots of other things. And despite the fact he does have a sweet tooth he tries to maintain a healthy diet...but sometimes those éclairs are just too hard to resist.

**3.** He loves music. The Ramones, Bond, Rihanna, 50 Cent, Coldplay, Sex Pistols, Queen, Cream, AC/DC - he's listened to everything and can remember it all as well. His friends have stopped playing 'Guess the Tune' on long road trips since he wins too easily. His teachers often used to comment if only he could apply his mind to school work instead of remembering who was on the Top 40 Countdown he would have really succeeded.

**4.** When he was little he did believe in God, he did believe in Heaven, he did believe in Angels. When his Mama died his faith was shaken but he still continued to believe but at some point he just stopped. He couldn't see Him anymore - Him seemed like a fairy tale from long ago. He didn't get it, since he still believed in a Devil, in Hell, and in Demons (and no, he doesn't believe that he and Sasha share some telepathic twin bond or something - that is absolute crap).

But one day his faith was returned when she came along.

**5.** She was called Anna Jaeger, twenty five years old and had a nine year old son called William. They met when Max was working a murder case. It's kind of funny that she brought back his faith since she is the very thing he hates, she is a demon. He pities her though since she uses her past as an explanation and he knows for a fact that that is crap since his own father raised him and his siblings fine. So with the help of his partner, Maddy Goren, he managed to get her thrown in Sealview Corrections Facility. And then with Jamie's help Will came to live with him.

Will is his world and his son in the word's truest sense.


	7. Daniel WheelerRide

**Skip Ahead**

**Author's Note:** Once again a big thank you to everyone - amazing all of you. Just so you know I have created a c2 for this universe. It will contain fics leading up to the kids and fics about them (but hey this is early stages so anything could happen). This hasn't been beta'd and I hope you all enjoy this. We have left off with a Logan and now we move onto a...

**Daniel Wheeler-Ride**

**1.** Dan still isn't sure how he got from prankster and slacker to junior partner at Sparrow, Turner and Swan Law Firm but he really wouldn't have it any other way. At first he'd became a public defender as a bet he'd taken in Law School but then he'd been sucked into private practice. He figures one day he'll join the DA's office and use his knowledge of 'enemy' to his advantage but until then he's happy to take on ridiculous law suits and go against Sasha Logan and the rest of the DA's office in court.

**2.** Every single morning he goes for a run. He isn't the fastest runner, never has been but that doesn't matter. Running to him is being free and pushing himself to the limit. Running is about not giving up and stopping. It doesn't matter how tired he gets its just one step after another. Baby steps. Just little baby steps. Because of running he's learnt not to give up, to keep trying no matter how hard it is.

**3.** He's always wondered what could have happened if Marie Holmes, his high school sweetheart, hadn't have gotten that abortion. He knows that his parents would have been disappointed, and it's always worse when they are disappointed - he prefers them angry, because disappointment is like the flu - it makes him feel sick to the stomach and hot. He figures that's why he's never told them (only his baby sister knows). Dan can clearly remember Marie telling him, her eyes red, her body shaking. After much deliberation and looking at their options Marie made the choice. He accepted it and took her to the clinic though he still had this small nagging feeling in his stomach.

He always wonders because would he still be a lawyer? Would he have a son? Or a daughter? So many what ifs...

**4.** He's yet to sail around the world. One day he will, he knows he will. He had taken it up originally in order to get closer to Marie in his Freshman Year. But slowly after a total of three sessions he fell in love with sailing. He didn't like the instructor so much, but the wind in his hair and gently tugging at the sail and bouncing across the waves - he loved that. And he wants to experience that everywhere - literally.

**5.** He got a kitten around the same time Jamie Logan got his dog. He actually found five kittens all dumped in a cardboard box in an alleyway when he was helping his block's 'Clean Up the World' Day - it's the greatest day ever because they pretty much clean for three hours and then head onto the roof and drink beer and eat burgers. Anyway he found this box of kittens whilst cleaning and ended up adopting one of them when the little guy wouldn't leave him alone. It was complete chance that he named his cat after Grandpa Danny but he figured his Grandpa needed something in his name before he passed away - so no, he didn't attempt to outdo Jamie Logan with the name.

Surprisingly Deakins and Ross get along better then most people think...sometimes...

**Author's Note:** On Dan's father - okay so I am developing an idea on who it is but I'm not really sure...sounds kinda slack I know but seriously - I'm not sure since this is a developing universe. I'm just using 'Ride' as a name - so sorry.


	8. Michaela WheelerRide

**Skip Ahead**

**Author's Note:** I've said it once - but I'll say it again, thank you so much for all of those who have read, reviewed, fave'd and alerted. I could hug you all...however since this is the internet it will never happen - still thank you! This hasn't been beta'd. Now we have Dan's baby sister...

**Michaela Wheeler-Ride**

**1.** When she was eighteen she auditioned for _America's Next Top Model_ and got in. She's not traditionally beautiful (though her Mom says differently) but she soon discovered that modelling is much more than looks since a lot comes down to pictures and the 'walk'. She loved her brief period in the house but she realised modelling wasn't for her. She needed to do something other then pose and wear ridiculous clothes - not that that isn't fun. Occasionally though she still dreams of if she had won - but Johnny Goren says she's always welcome to walk the red carpet with him if she ever wants to get dressed up.

**2.** She wouldn't say she is a Daddy's girl as such...though she is really close to her dad despite the fact he was always busy with work when she was growing up but when she did spend time with him it was always awesome. Growing up was tough period. Not in the sense of abuse or anything but her parents were busy (though she still loves them), so she spent a lot of her childhood being looked after by her big brother or Grandpa Danny or sometimes Uncle Mike. In fact it was Max Logan who taught her self defence and how to dance (or rather played so much music that she couldn't help but dance) when she was thirteen. She's always been closer to her Mom's 'family' - her Dad's family are kind of uptight.

**3.** She figures no matter where she goes she will be babied. For example when she joined the NYPD all her squads have treated her as the little sister and it didn't help matters when Max became her squad's new Lieutenant. Actually it really didn't help at all when Maddy Goren and her partner Lola Knight from Major Case ran a joint investigation over on her turf. As much as she loves her 'older siblings' she wants to be the 'older' one once.

Just once.

**4.** That night made her afraid of the dark. Nothing really bad happened (to her memory) except she can still remember the chill in the air, the creak of the staircase, the leather glove over her mouth, the near blinding pain that had erupted on her head, the ringing of a phone, the smash of wood, the thud of footsteps and her Mom hugging her tightly. Her parents argued a lot after that. She heard them going at it late at night when she couldn't sleep as every shadow seemed to grab her. After that night she moved into her big brother's bedroom for a year before braving her own bedroom again. A week after she moved back into her bedroom they stopped arguing.

She's been sleeping with a night light ever since.

**5.** The world is painted not in shades of gray or black and white but in many colours. There are too many different people, situations, environments - how can you paint it in two? Or one for the matter? She can't see how that works. The shades don't show passion, anger, love, acceptance, depression or anything. But reds? Pinks? Yellows? Greens? Oranges? Blues? In her opinion that paints a much better picture, a more accurate one.

She imagines her own would be a swirl of yellow, red and green with a splash of blue across it all.


	9. The Facts

**EDITs:** _22/11/08 Number 4 has been edited. Dan is now older then Johnny._

**Author's Note:** This isn't a chapter of sorts, it's a bit of a fact guide to the characters i.e. parents and other random facts. I will be editing and adding to this guide as I continue to build my universe but I thought that you guys should have a little rundown. So enjoy! And also thank you once again for all the support I've received over this – you guys are amazing!

Also I haven't finished this as I'm still to write some other kids...

Also this hasn't been beta'd.

And thank you once again! _-hugs-_

**The Facts:**

**1.**One day Detectives Alexandra 'Alex' Eames and Robert 'Bobby' Goren were merely partners, partners that didn't practically get along. But as the years went by they developed a deep bond, a connection that surpassed the Heavens. After a number of distressing events the two realised their feelings and in a moment of pure happiness (and slightly drunkenness) Alex and Bobby had sex...without protection. Luckily no STI's were exchanged but Alex did start to feel rather unwell – and nine months later Madeline 'Maddy' Goren was born. Three years after that, Maddy's little brother came screaming into the world, his name was Jonathan 'Johnny' Goren.

**2.**Detective Mike Logan had just joined the Major Case Squad after ten years on Staten Island, when he met his new partner, Carolyn Barek. They had a short but good partnership but it ended after a horizontal tango in Mike's bedroom one night after Captain James Deakins had left MCS. Carolyn left for Boston the next day, unsure and confused as to what had happened. Two years later Mike realised that life was two short and tracked down his former partner, only to discover that she had a son called James also known as Jamie. Carolyn and Mike worked everything out and stayed together which eventually led to the birth of Sasha and Maxwell 'Max' Logan – who, in case you haven't guessed, are fraternal twins.

**3.** Detective Megan Wheeler one day met a mysterious man who she fell deeply and madly in love with...well actually she fell deeply and madly in hate with him first, but after a few too many 'chance' encounters this mysterious gentleman asked her on a date. Two years of solid dating, and one very nice night in a hotel in New Jersey (and no it wasn't the room that made it nice), Megan and her mysterious lover decided to start a family. This led to the birth of Daniel 'Dan' Wheeler-Ride and five years later the conception Michaela Wheeler-Ride.

And yes, the author of this series still hasn't figured out who the hell Wheeler gets with...

**4.** As there are many children of the Major Case Squad and since they are not all the same age (besides Sasha and Max Logan respectively) here is a list from the eldest to the youngest: James Logan, Madeline Goren, Sasha Logan, Maxwell Logan, Daniel Wheeler-Ride, Jonathan Goren, and last but not least, little Michaela Wheeler-Ride.

**5.**When some of the children of MCS left home they gained life-long companions. James Logan became the proud owner of a border collie called Deakins, while Daniel Wheeler-Ride let a cat called Ross enter his incredibly messy apartment and life. Max Logan however adopted a boy called William 'Will' Jaeger. Meanwhile Sasha Logan met a member of the FDNY called Sam, and James Logan gained another 'companion' called Madeline Goren.

Jonathan Goren meanwhile, is having fun hanging out with his friend, Lily.

_And that's all for now..._


	10. Ross the Cat

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own L&O:CI

**Author's Note:** This will be last from this. It is now done - sorry for anyone who wanted to see the Rosslings developed but I've decided that I'm done. Anyway for the last time I thank everyone who has read these little insights into the children of the Major Case Squad - it means alot. And now I present you Dan Wheeler-Ride's cat...

**Ross the Cat**

**1.** He can remember loud noises, darkness, being shoved against his family and a box. He was hungry, very hungry - but scared. He wasn't sure what was happening, wasn't sure where he was and what was going to happen in the future. He only knew darkness, quivering besides his brothers and sisters, and his stomach constantly craving...it was a blur, a nightmarish blur...and then sunlight blinded him as the lid opened and he was taken away from the nightmare.

**2.** That smell: he can still remember smelling that smell – that fishy smell. It was like heaven. No, it was heaven. That smell was fish, that smell filled up his belly and that smell was plentiful in his human's home. Ross worships that smell.

**3.** The canine called Deakins is a fool: big, clumsy and that awful long tongue - eww, not mention he has completely uncatlike behaviour. Those were Ross' immediate thoughts after he first met the loud mouth animal.. And yet at the same time the loudmouth was very warm to have a little nap against...and he is awfully nice...and sorta smart...

Not that he'd ever admit it that was...

**4.** They are small, furry with long tails. Sorta like a tiny and much more disgusting Deakins except these things steal his human's food and poop all over the place. They are dirty, filthy – VERMIN! And Ross knows that it is his noble duty to defend his human's home against them. He shall defeat these things one swipe with his claws at a time.

**5.** The tall human, Dan, is his. He goes away during the day but when he comes home it is just him and Ross which is just the way Ross likes it. He sits on couch, stretches out as his human scratches him behind the ears. It's always just been the two of them and he never wants that to change.

Ever.

**_Fin_**

**Author's Note:** Any thoughts are appreciated - I'm not a cat person so this was a challenge to write. I really hope you enjoyed this as I enjoyed writing this. Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and fave'd. I love you all.

~Winy.


End file.
